Danielle
by Lilies of Paper
Summary: [SPOILERS] Really short one-shot, following 4x11 'Dead' episode. Full conversation between Auggie and Danielle on the phone.


**AN: Well, my biggest disappointment about 'Dead' was the fact that the Auggie calling Danielle scene lasted for about 20 seconds. I mean, really? Anyway, just couldn't help but wonder what they said on the phone. And how painful it must have been for both of them.**

**Hope you like it :) Please read and review :* **

"_Hey, Michael, this is Auggie Anderson. I'm calling for Danielle." Auggie waited until he heard Danielle's voice. "Hey, Danielle." His heart cracked. He felt both joy and pain at the same time. Joy from talking to Danielle. Pain from the subject he had to bring up. He hesitated for a while. "It's about Annie."_

He already knew this was going to be one of the most painful conversations he had ever had. Lying to Danielle about that was almost impossible, but it had to be done.

Danielle was already expecting bad news when Michael told her it was Auggie on the phone. Why would he call her? Listening to the way he spoke – he sounded hurt, and afraid to hurt her too – she decided to cut to the chase.

"Is she… Is she dead?"

Auggie sighed. "I'm so sorry, Danielle."

"When? How?…" She externalized her feelings and broke down in tears and sobs.

Auggie had to take a deep breath in order not to cry as well. He felt so bad having to hurt her like that.

"Officially, I'm not allowed to tell you that." He pondered if he could at least give Danielle some closure, and tell her that Annie had died in a mission. Well, Danielle deserved at least that. It was better than a made-up cliché, like a hiking story. It was still a lie, but it was the best he could do. "But I'm not going to tell you what they want me to tell you." Danielle didn't say anything, but Auggie could hear her crying. "She was shot. During a mission in Frankfurt."

"Oh, God!" Danielle cried violently and Auggie could hear Michael trying to comfort her.

Nobody said a single word and Auggie let some tears roll down his face as well. After long minutes, Danielle was beginning to recompose herself. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Did she suffer?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. She died immediately." Auggie laid the upper half of his body on the counter and held his head in his hands. He knew that conversation would be hard, but he realized he had no idea how hard it was going to be. Especially for Danielle.

"I knew something was off…" Danielle let out a little breath that sounded like disappointment.

"I'm sorry?" Auggie didn't understand.

"I got a postcard from her this morning. I hadn't realized how much it sounded like a 'goodbye' message until now." She hesitated for a while. "Did she already know what was going to happen?"

Auggie froze. Annie just made his lying worse sending Danielle a goodbye postcard, but he knew Annie's part in this play was the most difficult of them all. He decided to lie as little as he could to Danielle. "Yeah, she probably foresaw it."

"And she was still sent to the mission?! You allowed her?!"

"If I had any means to stop her, I would have, Danielle. Believe me. I told her not to go." He sighed. "But, unfortunately, it was out of my reach. She was a hell of a stubborn woman."

Danielle was now trying to find someone to blame; she liked Auggie, she couldn't imagine how in the world he would be capable of letting Annie go to a suicidal mission, but he should have stopped her. She held that thought. _Suicidal _mission. _Annie knew it was coming and she still went there; despite of Auggie's advice._

_Oh, God. She shouldn't be making this kind of assumption about Annie. Annie would never... She… Well, what did she know? Annie lied to her for 2 years. She had no idea what went through her sister's mind anymore._

"Auggie?" She paused, trying to find valid arguments against her own assumptions, but she couldn't. "Did Annie… Did she do it on purpose?"

"Danielle… I really… I…" Auggie couldn't find words. The picture they had painted really sounded like suicide. "I don't believe Annie would want that. Ever. I think she made a judgment call and figured it was worth the shot." He tried to formulate it better. "She thought she would rather try and make it right than run away and leave things unfinished…"

"At least did she? Make it right?"

"She is a hero Danielle. You should know that. She was just trying to protect us all."

Long pause. But Danielle wasn't crying anymore.

"Thank you, Auggie." She finally spoke.

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth."

Auggie felt sick. He held his breath, and couldn't even find an answer for Danielle. He covered his face with his hand, in embarrassment, trying to say something. So much spy training for such a long time… But when real emotions were involved, it was nearly impossible to do it.

"I know it is against the rules and you're risking yourself doing it. So thank you."

"You deserve the truth, Danielle. You do." He moved from the kitchen and sat on his armchair.

"I'm glad it was you who called."

"I couldn't let anyone else do it." He sighed. "If you need someone to talk to… Call this number."

"Sure. Thank you again, Auggie. Bye."

"Goodbye, Danielle. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Me too."


End file.
